vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Jo
This is the relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert and the witch, Josette Parker. They met sometime during the summer of 2012 when Elena became a pre-medicine major at Whitmore College and began interning at Whitmore Medical Center under the guidance of Jo. Elena later discovers that Jo is a supernatural creature like her, a witch. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In I'll Remember, Jo is teaching some college students. She asks the students a question, and picks on Elena who answers the question with confidence. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Elena invites Jo to a homecoming party. Unbeknowest to Jo, she is actually trying to set her up with Alaric. After Tyler accidently runs his truck through the maze and hits a man, Elena goes to find Jo for her help. She finds Jo and tells him about Tyler's situation. Jo tells Elena to put Tyler on speaker phone, and she asks him a series of questions about the man. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Elena decides to do some investigation on Jo after learning that she can't be compelled. She goes to Whitmore Medical Center where she catches a glimpse of Jo drinking coffee. Jo goes inside another room, leaving her coffee outside. Elena quickly checks smells her coffee, but is surprised when she realizes that there's no vervain inside. Jo suddenly appears and Elena tells her that she's changed her volunteering schedule. Jo then leads Elena down the hospital hallway, and Elena compliments her bracelet and asks her what it's made up of. She tries to touch it, but Jo jerks her hand away to grab her chart. Jo then asks Elena to give her an opinion about a female from the corn maze incident who despite having a severe hemmorhage and several bone fractures, never got admitted to the hospital. Jo tells Elena that Liam had informed her about how she had healed the woman. Jo seems suspicious and claims, "That's pretty good save for someone with half a semester of pre-med." Elena tries to coax her and says that Liam must have been exaggerating a bit, but Jo cuts her off stating that she knows about Elena and Alaric's vampirisim. Elena proceeds to ask Jo what she is as she follows her down the hallway. Elena is surprised that Jo isn't afraid of her feeding other humans her blood and then comes to the conclusion that Jo's a witch. Jo stops walking and tells Elena that she'll make her a deal: she won't question Elena as long as Elena doesn't question her. Elena agrees and Jo leaves. In Do You Remember the First Time?, Elena and Liam go to the hospital fundraiser, as Jo stated that it's mandatory for all pre-med interns to attend. In Fade Into You, Elena and Jo are invited to Caroline's Thanksgiving party along with Liam, Tyler, Liv, and Luke. During the party, Elena learns that Jo is the older sister of Liv and Luke. Jo tells Elena and the others that Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila Bennett, helped the Gemini Coven to imprison her, Luke, and Liv's brother, Kai, into a 1994 prison world, after he had killed four of their siblings to make a point. Later in the episode, Jo suddenly collapses while talking on the phone with Alaric. Elena and Liam rush to her side to help her. Jo states that her dad is trying to kill her. Elena tells Ric that she needs to stop Jo's dad from killing her. Jo tells Alaric and Stefan to go near the tree stump to where she hid knife, storing all her magic, in 1994. Stefan is able to find Jo's dad and stop him. Jo starts to convulse with her eyes closed. Liam tells Elena to call 9-1-1, but Elena claims that there is not enough time and she bites into her wrist and feeds Jo her blood, saving her life. Liam is shocked and confused as to what's going on. Elena tells him she's a vampire, but compells him to forget everything their relationship and everything that happened at the party as it's too complicated for him to understand. In I Alone, Damon assures Elena that he politely asked Jo for the Ascendant so that they can go save Bonnie. Elena still has her suspicions and then Damon finally reveals that he had Alaric steal it from her. Elena angrily gets up to leave, telling Damon that to him "it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process", referencing Jo. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai kidnaps Jo at Whitmore Medical Center. Elena, Alaric, and Damon try to come up with a plan to save her. In Woke Up With a Monster, Jo goes to Mystic Falls High School to help Damon save Elena from Kai. After saving Elena, Jo offers to help Elena remove the blood stain on her shirt. In Prayer For the Dying, Elena mentions to Damon that Jo had made her a new daylight ring. She heads over to Whitmore Medical Center where she spots Jo trying to revive a shriveled plant. She tells Jo that her magic is improving since she hasn't burned in the sunlight yet. Suddenly, Stefan brings Colin, and asks for their help in dealing with his condition. Jo runs some tests and it's revealed that vampire blood sped up his cancer, leading him to die and become a vampire-in-transition. Jo then comes up with a plan to have a human blood transfusion on Liz to slow down her cancer. Later, Damon comes up with a plan involving Kai sucking out the magic from Liz. Jo is horrified to see Kai in Liz's room and demands that Elena tells her what's going on. Elena tells Jo that Damon will explain everything and they go in a separate room to talk. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena gets a text from Jo, saying that someone's been attacking people at Whitmore. She rushes to the hospital in her uniform. Elena helps heal some of the patients and also tells Jo about the arrival of Damon's mother, Lily. She tells her how Kai is trapped in the 1903 prison world where Lily was trapped. Jo seems to be relieved that Kai is finally gone. Elena then notices Jo's gesture of grabbing her abdomen, and realizes she's pregnant. Elena congratulates her and is happy for her, but also seems slightly jealous, but she tries to cover it up. Jo tells Elena that the last thing the baby needs is a psycho uncle. Elena hugs her and congratulates her once more. Later in the episode, Jo and Elena are still in the hospital discussing the victims' treatments. Elena sadly talks to Jo about how one day one of her patients may grow up to realize that she hasn't aged a day. Jo asks Elena if she's ever talked to Damon about how she feels. She points out how Elena reacted to her pregnancy as proof. Elena tells Jo that Damon knows how she feels, but that there's nothing they can do about it. Towards the end of the episode, Elena and Damon come to see Jo after she calls them for an urgent meeting. Jo tells them about her conversation with her dad, and that they must destroy the ascendant to prevent Kai from ever escaping again. Damon reveals that he gave the ascendant to Lily, but Jo claims that they must get it back right away. Jo then tells Elena and Damon that before the 1900's, Lily ran into a group of powerful witches, called the heretics, and turned them into vampires, causing them to become half-vampire, half-witch. The heretics were about to destroy the Gemini coven before their imprisonment. Jo states that the heretics are ruthless vampires, who must never escape. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Elena and Bonnie throw Jo a surprise bachelorette party. Ater dancing, they have dinner at a nearby diner. Elena mentions that Caroline went MIA ever since she turned her humanity back on. Jo further talks about her pregnancy and how she can't be a vegetarian due to her food cravings. Elena tells Jo about Damon offering to become human with her. Bonnie finally states that Elena is scared that human her won't love Damon anymore. Jo assures Elena that being supernatural doesn't change who she is and that she might make the best decision of her life if she takes the cure. Before Elena can answer, Damon calls her and she leaves to go talk to him. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Elena and Bonnie help Jo finish small tasks before her wedding. Jo starts to worry because her wedding planner, Danielle, is sick and unable to help her make final arrangements. Elena offers Jo a non-alcoholic mimosa, which Jo states that it's just orange juice. They share a drink, and Caroline offers to fill in for Danielle. Later, Jo goes to make coffee, but clutches her stomach, and hits her head on the piano, and gets knocked unconscious. Elena rushes to her side and takes her to the hospital. Jo tells Elena to not tell Alaric about her incident, but unknowingly she had already informed Alaric about her collapse. Elena meets Alaric outside of the hospital and warns Alaric that Jo can't know that she told him about the incident. Alaric tries to convince Elena to let him see Jo, but Elena assures him that everything will be fine soon. At the end of the episode, Elena, along with the others attend Jo's wedding. Before Jo can say her vows, Jo starts to breathe heavily as blood flows from her abdomen. Kai suddenly appears behind her with a bloody knife, effectively killing Jo. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, it is confirmed that Jo is dead, ending their relationship. Gallery Joelena606.jpg Joelena6x06.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X06-59-ElenaJo.jpg The-vampire-diaries-saison-6-episode-7-video.jpg Elenajo608.jpg 1118905_1416841713037_500_280.jpg 6X08-52-ElenaJo.jpg 6X08-60-CarolineElenaJo.jpg Mfg608.jpg Thanksgiving-on-tvd-e1416532961382.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg Tvd-6x08-Jo.png 6X08-108-Jo.jpg Mfg612.jpg IMG_3506.png IMG_3507.jpg 6X20-3-ElenaBonnieJo.png FullSizeRender_(8).jpg 6X21-54-JoElena.png 6X21-55-JoElena.png 6X21-58-JoElena.png 6X21-122-ElenaDamonAlaricJo.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship